The Argonaut
by Log1c
Summary: Statically, Jaune Arc shouldn't of been born a Hero. In the World of Remnant, your Class is everything and he shouldn't of been born a Hero but against all odds... he was. Now, Ill prepared and under leveled, he challenges the Beacon Academy for Heroes in hopes of becoming what he always dreamed to be.
1. Chapter 1

Are true Heroes born or created? Are they products of their environment or are they simply destined for heroics? Is it simply within their soul's nature or is it nurtured by those who surround them? Do the souls of Heroes wander? From person to person? Making them heroes until their untimely end, then flirting off to another body and creating a new Hero? Or are the souls of Heroes fostered, grown through combat and forged in fire? Are these people born ordinary and they rise to the challenge the world presents them?

It could be one or the other.

Or neither.

Maybe it's a little of both?

* * *

Jaune examined himself in the sole dusty mirror in his room, by most people's standards it was drabber than drab but with eight children the Arc family couldn't exactly spring for new linens or furniture whenever something got worn.

Jaune quickly ran his hands through the blonde tangled mess on his head, his eyes drifting above his head.

**Jaune**

**Warrior**

The blonde boy groaned, of course he hadn't Advanced overnight. The words floated over his head, the second one in particular mocking him. He looked at his name and Class with slight disdain. Thoughts rushed through his head, the main one being whether or not this endeavor was suicide. He was only Level 10, he was Skill less and more importantly, he hadn't reached his Advanced Class yet.

Jaune turned away from the mirror, shaking the shadows from his head, and facing his bed where his armaments lay, a chestplate, a sword and a shield. All simple as they could be and made of average as could be steel, it was all his family could afford. His father was Ansel's sole Backsmith but the farming community usually only contracted him to fix broken tools.

Jaune slipped on the plate, shifting under the new weight on his shoulders as he tightened the new leather straps and securing the piece of armor. He picked up the shield in his offhand, testing the weight before slipping it onto his back. He slipped the sword into the specially made sword belt his mother had bought for him as a birthday gift, she was a Shopkeeper so she managed to haggle herself into a good deal on it.

The determining of one's Class was similar to normal genetics, if your parents were two Hero classes then there's a good chance you'd be born as one of the classes or develop as a combination of the two, if each were part of the Soldier Class then you'd most likely be born as a Soldier and in Jaune's case, if you were born from a Blacksmith and Shopkeeper, you should be a Blacksmith or Shopkeeper, an NPC or Needs Protection Caste.

Jaune was a genetic miracle.

When he was young his father had explained it to him, an ancestor of his was a Hero at one point and fell in love with a Blacksmith and had a child. The Blacksmith gene won out and continued to do so with each successive generation of their family…

Until Jaune was born.

The gene was still within his father and it had shined through in his only son and now Jaune had the monumental task of being something his family had pushed him toward since he could walk. A Hero. He didn't feel forced into his current situation, he'd been given plenty of points where he could have turned back, but he had been nudged towards this. Most likely unconsciously. His Mother saying she couldn't wait till her son's name was a household one. His Father saying that he'd forge a sword befitting the young Hero his son was. His sisters all ecstatically telling people that their brother was a Hero.

Jaune wanted to be a Hero. He wanted adventure and glory and to save as many as he could from the dangers of the world. But could he? Jaune sat on his bed, staring down at his gloved hands before shutting his eyes, focusing mind on himself. His body, mind and soul. His Stats came into his mind.

* * *

**Jaune**

**Level 10**

**Warrior**

* * *

**Str: 22 (B)**

**Con: 16 (C)**

**Agi: 17 (C)**

**Int: 11 (D)**

**Wis: 11 (D)**

**Aur: 12 (D)**

**Lck: 10 (D)**

* * *

**Skills**

**-None-**

* * *

Jaune wearily opened his eyes, looking at his Stats while knowing what he was about to face always discouraged him a bit. He knew his Stats and Skills were stunted, whether it was by his less than ideal birth, the facet he hadn't Advanced yet or maybe even the fact he had no serious training. Though the latter most likely hurt either way, some Heroes began training as early as five year old, training with their parents and tutors until the reached of age to enter one of the Hero Academies that dotted the Kingdoms.

Jaune had managed to get into one of these Academies, Beacon. The school was a three day ride from Ansel in the City of Vale. He had managed to charter a ride on a trading caravan that had come into Ansel a week ago and they were leaving in approximately an hour. Jaune found his anxiety grating on him as the morning sun began to drift into his room, making the sun stained wood of his floor appear even lighter.

The same question that had been racing through his mind ever since he could remember screamed at him; Could he do this? Could he become a true Hero?

Jaune grabbed the knapsack of his bed and stood, slinging the canvas bag over his shoulder. The answer to his question ringing in his mind as he walked towards his bedroom door.

Could he become a Hero?

He wouldn't know for sure till he tried.

* * *

**AN: I did it! I wrote a Prologue that was under a thousand words! This was fueled by me reading Forged Destiny and watching a lot of Fate while I have a head cold. If I'm being a hundred percent honest, I don't know what I'm doing with this. I don't have a planned plot or romance or anything like that. I'm going into this story blind (which isn't rare for me because I'm impatient as hell) but, I do have a good idea off the world and such. **

**Much like Forged Destiny, the people in this world aren't playing a RPG they're living it as naturally as we live in our own. The rest of the world is inspired heavily by DnD and the Fate series as well as SAO, WoW as well as a many other RPGs. This world has its own rules and history that's a melt pot of all these and my own thoughts. **

**I have a lot of ideas for this story and will eventually sort them out to get a better idea of what I'm doing with this. I hope you stick around and see what happens. Keep it real.**


	2. Chapter 2

Not all men are created equal.

There are many truths, lies and everything in between in the world, but Jaune knew that to be an indisputable fact. Born a Hero, a Warrior, he knew that better than most. In primary school, he was treated with awe and fear by the Labor Caste around him. As if he was better. The sole Hero in a town of Labor Caste.

Ansel was a decent sized town, eight hundred or so strong. But there was not a single Hero among the populace, aside from the Heroes in the Soldier caste who failed at becoming official Heroes. They were the only ones who were able to help Jaune and they could only do so much, they could run him through drills, teach him how to hold his blade and shield, _tell_ him how the Grimm acted… but it was only so much.

People gain the most XP from performing the things related to their class. An Artist would still get XP if he won a fistfight, but not as much XP she would've gotten slaving over a painting for a couple hours. Shopkeepers get the most XP from bartering and selling items. Blacksmiths get the most XP from smithing and forging. Heroes get XP from fighting, killing Grimm and completing quests.

A difficult thing to do when the only Heroes who could teach those things to you within fifty miles are technically Soldiers and don't do much of those things themselves.

Heroes usually had parents or could find a teacher in their town or city who could train them… or at least take them beyond the fundamentals so they could strike out to a Hero Academy. Jaune had neither.

"Oi, Lad."

Jaune shook his head, rattling his thoughts before pulling himself back into the moment.

He was on a cart. Sitting in the back on his way to Vale.

To Beacon.

Jaune turned, taking his eyes off the road behind them as he scrambled over crates and bags of spices and trinkets. Jaune pushed a small curtain out of the way, seeing the front seat where the Merchant and his Soldier bodyguard sat; the Merchant with reins in hand and a loaded crossbow across the Soldiers lap, "Yes?"

"We're almost to Vale, alright if I drop you in the Market Promenade?" The Merchant, Hoth, asked, turning back to Jaune slightly.

"Sure. Thank you again for the ride."

"But of course," Hoth laughed, "I should be thanking you! Even a young Hero is a warning to the bandits."

Jaune gave an uneasy laugh, "Yeah."

The rest of the ride was as smooth as it could've been, it was a well traveled road and as they got closer and closer to Vale's capital city the compacted dirt shifted to well laid cobblestone. The red and gray colored stone walls of Vale stretched into the sky, if Jaune remembered correctly, they stood three hundred feet high and were patrolled constantly by the best Soldiers in the Kingdom.

As they passed through the front gates, Jaune's thoughts raced. He was here. The greatest city in the Kingdom and a breath away from his true goal. Beacon was only an hour or so walk away from Vale, he was so close.

So damn close.

They passed through the gates easily enough, all of them presenting their papers and telling the Soldier, an Inquisitor, why they were coming into Vale. The Market Promenade was a person's first exposing to Vale. A constant hustling and bustling mass of bodies, stalls, shops and noises. A melting pot of sights, sounds and smells. Carts and people on horseback darted back and forth on the cobblestone roads while men, women and children darted across streets, through alleyways and through bundles of stalls.

It was intoxicating.

"This is where we part ways, lad." Hoth announced, pulling the cart to a quick stop in front of a rather large looking general store.

"Alright, best of luck, Hoth." Jaune said, climbing down from the cart, slinging his knapsack over his shoulder.

"You as well, may the Twins guide you."

"And you as well."

Jaune had half an idea where he was going, he had to leave through the West Gate and travel on the Emerald Road and keep going till he hit Beacon. Easy.

Except he had no clue where the West Gate was or how to get there.

He made the natural assumption and began to walk west.

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaang?!"

…

"Yaaaaaaaaang?!"

…

"Where is she?" Ruby asked herself, her head and eyes darting around, looking for any sign of her sister. Blonde hair. Big chest. Golden brass knuckles on the belt… anything?!

They were just supposed to get some supplies and pick up her special order before heading to Beacon but Yang said she saw a stall that she wanted to check out and just disappeared! Leaving Ruby all by her lonesome in the packed Promenade. The black and red haired girl sighed as she leaned against the wall of a shop, "We're gonna be late."

Ruby Rose, almost sixteen and totally alone at the moment. Her eyes quickly scanned over herself. Black leather boots, adorned with silver buckles with black pants tucked into them. A tight grey long sleeve shirt under her thin and very minimalistic black leather chestpiece and the cherry on top…

Her red hooded cape that Dad gave her for her birthday.

Ruby buzzed her lips, eyes continuing to scan before she saw it. A flash of yellow. Blonde! Ruby bolted forward, a blur of black and red as she dodged and weaved under and around pedestrians before crashing into the blonde color she saw, "Yaaaaang!"

The shout that came from the mass she crashed into was definitely not a Yang, "Woah!"

Ruby had hugged the mass she had just crashed into. She now felt a cold mass pressed against her face and quickly realized it was a chestplate, looking up she saw an awkward smile on the face of a handsome enough blonde boy with sapphire eyes that had a slight blush on his face.

"I don't think I'm who you're looking for." The boy admitted, blush still creeping up his face as Ruby detached herself from him.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry." Ruby bowed slightly, glancing up above his head.

**Jaune**

**Warrior**

Warrior? He looked a little old to be a basic class. Ruby scanned the boy, he had to be at least as old as Yang, "I thought you were my sister."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Jaune laughed slightly, and Ruby couldn't help but giggle as well.

"No, dork. You're both blonde," Ruby stifled her giggles to speak, "Are you going to Beacon?"

"Yeah," Jaune scratched the back of his neck, "What about you? I've never heard of a Reaper before."

"It's kind of a rare Advanced Class." Ruby admitted with a slight blush, "But yeah, I'm going to Beacon."

Ruby exclaimed suddenly, "We should go together. You can help me find Yang and we can all go together!"

"Uhh… sure. Do you know where the West Gate is?"

"Yup."

"Then definitely. I've been wandering around for an hour looking for it."

"You're not from Vale are you?"

"Ansel."

"Well, it's a good thing for you that I'm fairly local and I've been around. Whatever you need, I can take you to." Ruby dramatically pointed out into the crowd.

They were shoulder to shoulder as they walked down the packed streets, Ruby had described Yang to Jaune as she lead him to multiple shops and stalls. Getting the supplies they each needed before she led him away from one of the main thoroughfares and into a side street toward a small weapons shop, _Aran's Armaments_.

"This guy is super good, if you need any repairs or anything custom he's the one to go to." Ruby explained as they entered the small homely shop. Various weapons in varying quantities were hung from racks on the wall and a bear skin rug lay on the floor before a small counter where a man in his late-twenties stood behind the counter. The Blacksmith looked up as the bell above the door rang.

"'Ello Ruby, you ere for your order?"

"Yup, need a weapon for Beacon and all." Ruby smiled as the Blacksmith chuckled. Speaking of weapons… Ruby's eyes flickered to her new friend, looking at the longsword that hung from his waist and the shield that hung from his back. They looked okay, a passable sword and board but there was room for improvement in both quality and design.

Jaune seemed to agree as he stared longingly at a beautiful longsword on the wall. It's handle was wrapped in a blue leather with an intricate golden cross guard, Ruby wandered up to him, "That's a nice sword."

"It is. Dad would love to see something like this."

"Your Dad?"

"My dad is a Blacksmith." He said matter a factly.

"Ohhhhh, so what kind of Hero is your Mom?"

"A Shopkeeper..."

"Ohhhh… Ohhhhh!" Ruby exclaimed, her eyes darting to his Class, "You didn't have someone to teach you so that's why your still…"

"Basic?" Jaune looked down to the girl.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

Jaune smiled at Ruby, "It's fine, just means I have to work harder yeah?"

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered, "I'll help you however I can."

"Thanks Ruby, I'm Level Ten so you're going to have your work cut out for you."

Ruby couldn't help but gasp.

"Oh Gods… am I really that underleveled?"

"Nononono." Ruby blushed, "It's just that, people don't really share levels that often… it's kinda personal and intimate knowledge. It makes sense that you wouldn't know that though so it's fine."

"You don't have to tell me yours if you don't want to."

"It's totally fine." Ruby smiled, linking her hands together behind her, "I'm Level Nineteen."

The look on Jaune's face said it all, he was obviously and understandably floored that she was nearly twice his level, "I'm a little overleveled, my uncle pushed me hard so you're not as behind as you think you are."

"Thanks, Ruby." Jaune chuckles awkwardly.

"_Ahem_." The young Heroes had turned to see Aran had returned, holding a large something wrapped in red cloth in one hand and clearing his throat with the other.

"Sorry, Aran." Ruby darted forward, materializing in front of the counter and snatching the package from the Blacksmith's hands.

Jaune's eyes widened as the death machine was unfurled. It originally looked like a scimitar of some kind a handle wrapped in red leather with a blade of dark steel, but in a smooth and sudden motion, the handle turned and extended, growing to be taller than her as the weapon turned into a scythe.

"What the hell is that?! How did it do that?!" What?!" Jaune screamed and Aran adopted a smirk.

"Wot? Never seen a magic weapon before?"

"Weapons can be magical?"

"Yeh, I had to pass that beauty to a couple different enchanters till I found one who got it just right," Aran leaned against his counter, "Worth every lien if you ask me."

"Uncle Qrow wouldn't tell me how much it cost." Ruby frowned.

"And neither will I, in that case, he probably just wants you to be safe and not to feel like you owe him. It's not like it was my first time doing a weapon like that anyway, I made his Harbinger so it wasn't new ground. Best if you don't think on it too much, dear" Aran smiled as he drank from a mug on his counter.

Ruby shifted the weapon back to its sword form and resheath it in the black leather scabbard, "Okay… Okay… Does she have a name?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you on that one."

Ruby tossed the sheathed blade up and down, catching it and drawing it again in a fluid motion before making a few quick jabs and swings with the blade.

Jaune watched, eyes wide at how precise and fast her strikes were. Ruby resheathed the blade, "I think… Crescent Rose."

"I like it, give er here." Aran unsheathed the blade by two inches, his dark eyes flashing red as he dragged his finger along the blade; runes appearing when his fingers had just been, "Now, anytime someone tries to identify it. They'll know it's Crescent Rose."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Ruby grabbed the weapon again, hanging it off her waist behind her, "I love her so much."

"I'm glad-" The ringing of the door opening cut the Blacksmith off as they all turned to see a girl about Jaune's age walked in. The girl wore a brown leather waistcoat of sorts, her ample chest fighting against the vest. A white mini skirt of sorts was worn over brown leggings and a nice pair of brown boots. Long blonde hair rolled past her shoulders as lilac eyes flickered over the room before settling on Ruby.

Jaune couldn't help but think that Ruby had gotten her sister's description perfectly as the supple blonde ran forward and hugged her much smaller sister, "There you are! I've been looking for you!"

Ruby squirmed out of her sister's grasp, "I was looking for you! You just ran off and left me alone."

"Sorry sis, I got new boots though." Yang smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I made a new friend though." Ruby gestured to Jaune, smiling as her new friend waved.

"Hi." Jaune said, his eyes flickered above Yang's head.

**Yang**

**Brawler**

"So…" Yang approached, getting almost uncomfortably close to Jaune as she examined Jaune with searing interest, "You wanna be my baby sister's friend huh?"

"Yaaang… Don't try and scare him or anything." Ruby whined. Aran forgotten in his own shop, had began to read from a small book behind the counter, flipping pages every so often as he sipped from his steaming mug.

"Whaaaat? I'd never do that," Yang set a hand on Jaune's shoulder before squeezing a little too hard for Jaune's personal taste, "I'm just making sure he knows that I'm a _very_ protective big sister and am _very _fine with justified gratuitous violence."

"Got it. Understood." Jaune squeaked, Yang's grip relaxes before she pats his arm.

"Anyway, it's good to meet you, you're gonna go to Beacon?"

"Yeah, Ruby said it was alright if we traveled the Emerald Road together." Jaune explained.

"No reason why not." Yang smiled, giving a smile that could make a priest kick in stained glass windows.

"He's new in town, he's from Ansel and came here for school." Ruby said, half paying attention as she examined Crescent Rose; the new weapon gleaming in her hand.

"Ansel… that explains the… stunted growth…"

"Yang," Ruby suddenly stopped gaping at her weapon and gaped at her sister, "You're being rude!"

"It's fine, Ruby. She's right." Jaune said, an awkward smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Yang admitted, rubbing her arms as her eyes flickered around the shop.

"Like I said, it's fine." Jaune began, "I just gotta work harder. Right?"

Right?

Jaune just had to work harder…

He'd catch up to them soon…

Right?

* * *

**AN: The first actual chapter! Yay! Ruby and Yang! Yay! World descriptions! Yay! Internal conflict manifesting as self doubt! Yay! **

**I had a lot of fun with this, much of it just came naturally thanks to Dungeons and Dragons so I didn't really have to think too hard for most of it. Haha.**

**Also, their may be a pairing in the future. I have no clue as to who seeing as how I didn't go into this with that in mind so when the time comes I'll throw a poll on my profile or something.**

**I'm debating on what way I want to write Jaune, do I wanna stick with the chestplate and shield or go the route I'd usually go in games and go to leather armor and pick up a second sword, or just have a free hand to do stuff. I don't know… I think the second one would lead to better action seeing as how it's what I'm used to seeing and what makes sense to me but I don't know, we'll see. His dialogue is super easy though, I just gotta think about what I would do if I were in middle school; thankfully I lost the majority of my overt awkwardness by my last year in high school.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed guys. Have a nice day.**


End file.
